Alive and Kicking
by sarahwashere
Summary: What if Bella's parents died and her new parental guurdian was Maria, you know that evil b*tch mentioned in Eclipse. What will happen when she meets the cullens or more importantly, Jasper? O/C, Rated T for language.
1. Endings and Beginnings

So this my second attempt at a fan fiction I lost inspiration for the first one I also got lazy, so I'm human so sue me!

This is an out of character fanfic so if you don't like it, leave. Also it's a Bella and Jasper pairing. I'm telling you know this will contain a lot of swearing.

I'm not going to explain the setting because its midnight and I'm tired, figure it out yourself and if you have any questions PM me or leave a review. I am open to any **constructive **criticism and suggestions just know this is my story and I will do what I want with it.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (except for a few bits and pieces) IT ALL BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTFUL OWNERS!

Sarawashere xx

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Endings and Beginnings.<p>

It was the end of the beginning or the beginning of the end. I don't know, it's all the same to me. I knew I would end up in this position one day I just didn't think it would be today, I thought it would be years away and I wouldn't be alone. But alas I was here standing beside my mother's grave trying to act like I was breaking down, that this was the last straw, but it wasn't. Charlie, I mean Dad was the last straw, once he was gone it was like I had no parents, mum was too flighty to be considered a parent and now she no longer was. She was dead.

It turns out that I had a third cousin, few times removed or some shit. Basically it means I have a living "relative" that is chashed up enough to put up with me for a couple of years until I finished school. I was going to meet her at my place tomorrow at midday right before we left for her place; Forks, Washington. I had the rest of the day and night to say goodbye to my friends. Once the reception ended I jumped into Bruce's car along with Anna, Daniel and MJ (no, no the infamous MJ).

"So are the rest of the gang gonna meet us at Daniel's?" I asked to break the awkward silence, they all knew I hated my mother and wasn't really upset, they just didn't know what to say.

"Yep" Anna squeaked "Josh just has to pick up the grog, this is gonna be one hell of a going away party!" God I love that girl she's crazy as fucking bat shit and as evil as the devil himself but we loved each other to death, she's my bestie along with Bruce who is my voice of reason and keeps me from doing really stupid shit. Yup I'm gonna miss these guys.

"And I even have a surprise for you Bella" Daniel said in an ominous tone. MJ slapped him over the head.

"Dude don't say it like it's the end of the fucking world, it's going to be a fucking epic party of epic fucking proportions that will be fucking talked about for fucking years to come! Do you fucking get it?" MJ screamed at Daniel, leaving us in silence again. The tension was obvious I was leaving tomorrow and I probably wouldn't be visiting anytime soon, we all knew it we just didn't mention it, the unspoken rule. We're a really tight group of friends, kind of like a support group all of us has issues, a group of loners in need of understanding and empathy that banded together to get through the tough times. Here I am leaving them, I knew I was going to be fine but I didn't know about the others. We all joked that I was the cement of the gang keeping everyone together, but it was true I have always been fine on my own but the rest weren't, and I was worried.

"Fuck" I muttered underneath my breath.

"If anyone else says fuck in the next minute I think we might just hit the big 'O'" Anna said all matter of factly. And with that everyone cracked up, like I said; crazy as batshit.

As soon I as walked inside I heard my favourite song playing and Josh popped out from around the corner with a bottle of Rum and Tequila in each hand and gestured to the small table filled with all sorts of Alcohol.

"Surprise" he sang as Corey, Sammy, Jaz, Amber, Hayden, Brooke and Jye walked out the foggy from with drinks in hands. After all the greetings I finally noticed the fog hanging around.

"Daniel, you fixed the fog machine!" I gasped as a hugged him.

"Surprise" he muttered as he handed me a drink. Poor sullen Daniel.

Soon enough we were all sitting around the room playing some drinking game which resulted in drinking, stripping, drinking and oh yeah drinking. As Amber was guzzling something looking pretty toxic, Jye leaned over and whispered into my ear, "How about some goodbye sex, you know, for old times' sake."

I looked over at him, something about him looked like he really needed this, needed to know that I was still going to love him no matter what. I put my lips to his ears and replied "It depends."

His eyes lit up "On what?"

"How fast you can get me out of here" He shot up and started dragging me out unnoticed by everyone else. I was going to wake up with one hell of a hangover tomorrow but hell it was my last night with friends and I was going to enjoy myself.

I woke up in my room, with a massive headache, I had no idea how I got here. I rolled over to escape from the harsh sunlight, to find an inhumanly beautiful woman looking at me with amusement, she was about average height and quite thin, with black, wavy hair. Her features were undeniably Mexican but her skin was porcelain. Weird. She was probably in her mid-twenties but her coal black eyes told a different story they full of eternal horror and evil so harsh, I flinched.

She smiled, well tried, it came out more like a grimace "Hello my name is Maria, you're new parental guardian and you have slept in." I rolled over, looked over at my clock and sure enough it was one eighteen in the afternoon. Fuck, shit and stuff, this was not how I wanted to meet her.

* * *

><p>So review if you want, im not pressuring you *Dooooooooo Ittttttttttttt*<p>

Im working on the next chapter as you read, so untill next time

Sarahwashere xx


	2. First Impressions

So I'm back with a new chapter and so soon (well at least for me :/) don't be expecting them this quick all the time I do have a social life, mines just slow at the moment.

Thank you to all the reviews, favourites and alerts you don't know how amazing it feels when you open up your email and finding all of these alerts.

A special shout out to -Rathbone, Team Non-canon and MissJaneCullenHope who are my first three reviewers! You guys are fucking epic! XD

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (except for a few bits and pieces) IT ALL BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTFULL OWNERS!

Sarahwashere xx

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: First Impressions<p>

To say the flight the Seattle was awkward would be a bit of an understatement, meeting Maria as I did was a sure fire was to create an awkward situation and a really bad first impression. She probably now thinks I'm some alcoholic teenager with major mental issues or I could just tell her it's my way of grieving, yeah that's what I'll do. There was no small talk at all, not because I didn't have any question for her I had a fuckload of them it was just that every moment I was near her I had to fight this instinct to start screaming and get the fuck out of there. It's like she radiated pure evil, even the air hostesses avoided her. Maria herself was being quite nice really trying to make me feel comfortable and asking if there was anything she could get for my hangover, but it was obvious that she felt just at unease as I was.

As soon as we were seated on out last flight to Port Angeles I decided to start up a conversation "So Maria" I asked "What do you do for a living?" She seemed to be stumped by that question, like it hadn't occurred to her that I wouldn't ask her that.

"Um" She stalled. Her eyes lit up. "I work in the military, but you know it's classified so I really can't talk about it. It also means that I will be away for the majority of the time, I don't actually live in Forks, I just own a house there and it's the only place I have that's close to a school. So I made a few calls and it will be fully furnished when we get there." Huh? So I was going to be practically living alone, that was a bonus, I might be able to get some sleep when she leaves.

She must have taken my silence as a bad sign. "Are you okay with being alone for a few weeks?" She looked at me, concerned "I'll be putting a weekly allowance in your bank account for food and such, all the bills will be paid, you don't need to worry about that." Wow I was taken aback, with my mum it was if you wanted a roof over your head or food to eat you had to help pay for it too. I had been working since I was 12 and here comes along a total stranger saying that she will pay for everything even though she isn't getting any use out of it. Oh God I bet there is a fucking catch.

"Really?" I stuttered. "What's the catch? I've never had a free ride in my life, there had to be a catch."

Maria laughed. "Really there is no catch and I don't think of it as a free ride, you're going to school and from your grades doing quite well at it. Also you're a minor and it's my responsibility as your guardian to take care of things like groceries, school supplies and bills. Big things that you really want you are going to have to get a job and save up for yourself, anything other than that I've got covered. And by the way you're smiling at me I'd say you don't mind living by yourself."

It was true I had a huge goofy smile on my face. It was just that nobody had ever taken care of me like that since Dad died, not even my own mother. This stranger had been kinder and more supportive to me in this moment than my mother had been in my entire life. I don't know what came over me at that moment but I leant over and hugged Maria, I could tell she was just as surprised of my actions as I was when she sat there stiffly but after a moment she relaxed and hugged me back. I leaned back and we smiled at each other.

We spent the rest of the flight and drive to my new home talking about everything just trying to get to know each other. Every now and then I would ask her a question that she would have to think about, like she almost had to make it up, but hey fuck it she was nice to me and if she didn't want to tell me shit she didn't have to. To each their own right? But not once through the whole trip did I stop feeling like I was in danger.

As we drove closer to Forks I noticed a serious change in weather, I couldn't see the sun, at all. There goes all of my cute shorts and singlets. It was drizzling slightly as we drove through the town itself, the locals gawking at the cab as if we were aliens; then again Maria does look like a photo shopped supermodel, which could be the reason for the gawking. We continued through the town and about fifteen minutes later we turned off at a secluded driveway, if not for Maria pointing it out the driver would have missed it. The driveway was a long, slight incline and the surround forest pressed in on us. Ten minutes later the forest opened up to reveal a modern wooden cabin sitting on a small hill, I turned to Maria. "It's gorgeous" I said.

"Yeah it's a little gem in my collection. And now it's your new home." She smiled. The cabin was amazing, multi-levelled with large glass windows lining the walls. There was a veranda wrapped around both the first and second levels. "Are you just going to sit there or come in, Bella?" I just grabbed my things and got out of the car as Maria payed the driver, never once taking my eyes off the cabin. Maria turned to me, "Would you like to do the honours?" She pulled out a set of keys.

"Uh, hell yeah I would" She handed me the keys. I ran up to the house with my huge duffel bag on my shoulder. There were small solar lights lining the walkway to the door, I opened the door and gasped. It was beautiful; the room was open revealing the kitchen, dining room and lounge room. All of the appliances in the kitchen were stainless steel and top of the line, including the dishwasher, yes a freaking dishwasher. The dining table was a huge plain oak table and hanging above it was a mini chandelier, no shit. In the lounge room was a ridiculously sized television surrounded by a wall of a million DVD's. In the middle of the room was an 'L' shaped white leather lounge.

"Pretty nice, huh?" Maria said as she walked up beside me. "Your room is upstairs and my room is over there." She gestured to the closed do on the side of the room. "Do you want to see your room?"

"Uh, yeah." I said dumbly as I followed her up the stairs.

"We both have our own bathrooms so we don't but heads, I like long showers" She explained. "And here is your room." We came to a stop at the door and looked in. There was a four poster canopy kinged sized bed in the middle of the room, with a desk and a set of Chester drawers on the sides of the room. All of my belongings that were sent before I left were sitting on the bed, my bed.

"Nice bed." I stated.

"I always wanted one when I was a teenager and I thought you would like one." She responded.

"Yeah I love it, it's so cool."

"Well I'm going to bed; I'll be gone by the time you wake up. There's a car in the garage that you can use to get to school and do shopping, its old but it goes pretty well, the key is in the glove box and the tank is full. Will you be okay being by yourself tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll be fine thanks for letting me use the car." Wow she's lending me her car and she's only just meet me. Cool.

"Okay well you have my number if you need me call at any time and you've got the bank card. Good luck tomorrow." She started walking away.

"And Bella?" She turned to me. "I don't judge you for what you did last night." I gave her a hug and she left. I only wish I could remember last night. I started unpacking and thinking about tomorrow, great Forks High was probably full of religious, small town freaks. I sighed, tomorrow was going to suck ass. Maybe I should put that bottle of Jack to good use and rock up drunk, because I'm all about good first impressions.

* * *

><p>See Maria isn't that bad… . .<p>

So next chapter will be Bella's first day. Whoop XD

Go on ahead, hit the review button be cool. :P


	3. Zombie Jesus?

Yes I'm alive! I'm not going to say sorry because this is my story and I'll do what I want, in fact you should all be happy for me: I've FINALLY gotten a social life, unfortunately my school work hasn't lessened so that all means less time for this story but I really do want to keep going with it, just be patient

This chapter is dedicated to LexiSoftPants who is my number one fan!

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (except for a few bits and pieces) IT ALL BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTFULL OWNERS!

Sarahwashere xx

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Zombie Jesus?<p>

There is an annoying buzzing sound. That's all my groggy, morning hazed mind could put together. Why isn't it stopping? The irritating noise continued until I rolled over and opened my eyes to find my mobile raging at me to get up. I yawned as I hit the cancel button and dragged my sleepy ass into the bathroom across the hall. It was about five minutes later that my thoughts became coherent and I remembered what I was doing today.

Forks High. Fuck. Enter a sarcastic line about small town schools and that about sums up how I feel about the topic. The whole situation sucks, making new friends is never easy and being the new kid is way to freaking stereotypical for me. But like the old saying goes when life hands you lemons, you say fuck that, and leave a burning bag of dog shit on its porch…

Grumbling to myself, I stumbled down the stairs in search of something edible. I wonder how the gang is going. Grabbing a bottle of water I wandered out into the garage to see the old yet sturdy car Maria had leant me.

"Holly. Fucking. Zombie. Jesus!" I screamed. There sitting in front of me was a '67 Chevy Impala looking drop dead sexy in all of its glory. This is the kind of car that makes panties drop, what the fuck is it doing in the garage? As I reached for my phone it started to ring, it was Maria.

"Hey Maria, I was just about to give you a call about-"

"The Car?" she cut me off, "Yes I forgot to tell you it's a bit old. It will start up, I had it serviced before we arrived"

"Do you know what kind of car this is?"

"Yes I am well aware of what kind of car it is, now sorry but things at the office are a bit chaotic at the moment. I will call you after school to see how it goes, bye." The connection broke off.

That was, odd. Getting in to the car I realise that she really did had it services inside and out, the inside spotless, showing signs of being recently detailed. I hit the garage door button, turned my music right up and backed out. The scenery is all the same here a copious amount of various trees all displaying different shades of green, trunks thick and staking Mother Nature's claim on the scant amount of houses that inhabited the forest closing in on the small town. These small towns are a dime a dozen, I've seen so many of them and even lived in a few thanks to my mother's idiotic nomad period. I guess I will never have to go through that again. I turned the music up a bit to drown out my dark train of thought and pulled into a park.

So this is Forks High, a few blocks painted dull, depressing colours and a football field. Well at least this isn't new to me. I pulled down my aviators and stepped out of the car, to the sight of a bunch of gawking students staring at the car, wait, no that would be me. People mustn't wear flannies, jeans and docs to school or they don't get many new kids. Looking around I think it might be the latter. Heedless of the stares I started off towards the building with a sign indicating that it's an office. My phone went off in my by bag, screaming at me that I have a message. I looked down just as I ran into something hard.

"Fuck, watch where you're going" I said rubbing my sore hip and picking up my phone.

"Yeah, says the girl walking and texting at the same time" A voice laced in sarcasm replies. I look up to see a pale man with golden locks framing his face. My eyes are instantly drawn to his, coal black eyes full of unspoken horrors and deadly threats. I'm instantly curious and fearful both emotions raging a war within my body until fear wins, its icy cold tendrils making its way through my body threatening to freeze me on the spot. Mentally shaking myself I gather up my courage knowing if I don't walk away now I will scream.

"Bite me." I lamely reply, walking away. I look at my phone and see Rose has sent me a message; "School and vodka isn't the same without you, Daniel has lost his shit and got a hold of some weed brace yourself for the meltdown tonight, or turn your phone off, missing u B xx". Great, what I'd give to be back home with them, away from the shitty weather and the death stares from creepy guys. Thinking about it my mind flashes back to his eyes, the look feels so familiar but I just can't remember why. Giving myself a shake I keep walking and ignoring the stares.

The office is just as crappy on the inside as it is on the outside. Cream coloured walls and a large desk separating half of the room with an old lady looking self-important, I've seen so many of these office ladies before they think that they control the whole school and think that the students are just pests. Halfway through my cross examination she looks up at me.

"Can I help you?" She says as if it's a bother.

"Last time I checked that was in your job description. I'm Bella, Maria organised my transfer. I need my timetable and stuff" She looked up at me, her mouth gaping. The door behind me opened and I heard someone chuckle. "Well, can you help me or not?" I shot at her, having no time for people who think they are superior. She got up and shuffled through some papers, trying not to make eye contact with me or the other person in the room.

"Ah here you go; your timetable, a map of the school, your locker number and anything else you might need" she mumbled as she passed me some papers "Jasper, would you mind showing Bella to her locker and first class?"

I turned to see the man I ran into before "Sure Mrs Cope, it would be my pleasure" Jasper replied sarcastically while smirking at me. "Wait for me outside and I'll be right with you, Bella"

"Yeah, sure" I scoffed. What a typical dick, thinking he has the upper hand because he scared me away earlier. Stupid extremely good looking Jasper, what kind of name is Jasper anyway. The argument raged on in my mind as I walked outside in search of my locker, fuck having Jasper has my tour guide. Looking around I realized that I have no idea of where I'm going. I stopped to pull the map out when I was tapped on the shoulder.

"You do know it's rude to walk away from someone when they are trying to help you. It also makes it hard for me to give you a stellar first impression" Irritation instantly flooded through me. I don't know what it is about this guy but I feel annoyed, terrified and intrigued by him all at the same time and I've only known him for ten minutes.

"Sorry, you looked like you really didn't want to show me around so I tried to save you from the inconvenience of it" Excuses, excuses yeah I know lying is bad.

"Oh it's really no trouble at all. We actually have the same first class together. I'm Jasper Hale by the way." Great now I have a subject with him.

"And I'm Bella Swan" I said with fake enthusiasm. As we walked along I noticed people stopping and staring, a hushed silence followed us. "Er, Jasper" I whispered. "Is everyone here mentally retarted or do I have something on my face?"

"You're talking about the stares right? Well soon enough you will learn about the Cullen/Hale legend, my family and I are mysterious loners. We never talk to anyone or socialise in general. There are a few other things but I will leave the rest for you to find out by yourself." Well I can get that, I'd prefer not to deal with all of the idiots or tell randoms my life story.

"Then why are you showing me to my class?" I asked

"Because this place gets very boring and I haven't caused a ruckus in a very long time. This little event will have the school in chaos for a few weeks. Also I like to keep on Mrs Cope's good side." He replied smiling. Huh chaos, that's my kind of thing. "Here we are Mr Mason's English class, if you fall asleep I'll throw something at you" With that he walked inside.

The room was your basic English classroom; crappy old posters, a few shelves with tattered dictionaries on them and a tall, balding man standing next to an overly cluttered desk. I walked up to him and handed my slip.

"Good morning Miss Swan I'm Mr Mason. Would you introduce yourself to the class and have a seat?" I hate teachers who make me do this, I got it all through middle school.

"Hey I'm Bella and I like my privacy." I took my slip from Mr Mason and walked to the back of the room towards the only empty seat, next to Jasper of course.

The class was boring, just like every other English class, it was hard to keep my eyes open but I did from fear of waking up to a chair being thrown at me and a smirking asshole. At the end of the class a typical nerdy guy came and leaned on my desk.

"Hello, I'm Eric" He muttered, obviously shy.

"Hey I'm Bella, but you already know that" I offered, trying to be nice. "I have Government with Jefferson next, do you mid showing me where it is?"

His face lit up. "Yeah sure thing, it's on my way to my class."

The rest of the day continued like that, I'd go to class and by the end of it one brave person had worked up the guts to show me to my next class. When lunch rolled around I decided that I knew the place well enough to get around, I got up ignoring the people around me and headed out the door.

There must be a God, I thought as I entered the cafeteria, the empty tables beckoned to me, drawing me to them like a sirens song. I slipped my earphones in and cranked up the music, looking forward to a few minutes by myself. People at this school are quite taken by new things; it must be a small town sickness, and trying to avoid personal question and remembering names is putting a strain on my already sleep deprived state. Hopefully the hype of new girl will die down soon or my true snarky nature might come out. That would really mess with these small town folk. I sat down and pulled out a bottle of water feeling content to fade into the background for a while.

"Are you lost? Because I could point you in the direction of some people who would wet themselves to sit with you or you could come sit with me?" I pulled my earphones out and looked up to see Jasper looking at me with amusement in his eyes; it's a nice change to the scary horror shit.

"No I'm not lost and I'm quite happy to sit here by myself, thank you."

"Well then I think I might join you." He said taking a seat across from me.

"Haven't you caused enough chaos for one day, your family is staring at me with daggers in their eyes especially the pixy one and we both know how the rest of the school is reacting."

"So you have found out the legend?" He said, completely ignoring my question, with his eyebrows raised. Note to self: don't look at him directly, chances are you will punch him out or swoon.

"No I haven't bothered to ask anyone, personally I think your business is your own and anything I need to know you probably will tell me"

"So how do you know that's my family?"

"You all have something about you that's the same" It was true but they all looked different; the tall blond, who could easily control the whole school with looks alone, was wrapped around a big hulking guy, the kind of guy who you would love to arm wrestle with even though you would always lose, both of them looking over with looks of dislike. Sitting across from them is a young man who looks like he should be in college rather than High School; in fact all of them look like they are too old to be here, his messy copper hair hanging in his eyes, which were looking at me intensely like he was trying to read something tiny on my forehead. And last but not least was the small pixie looking girl with raven black hair sticking up all over the place, her clothes must be designer and I would have commended her on having enough cash to buy them if she wasn't looking at me like I mid screwing her boyfriend. Whoa hostility overload.

"Huh, yeah I guess we do and seeing as you don't really care about my life story I'm not going to offer any information unless you ask for it." He stated stubbornly.

"There is one thing I need to know" He looked at me expectantly "Have you got something going on with the pixie because I think she's about to come over here and rip my throat out, I just want to know if there is a reason when she does."

He laughed. "No there is nothing going on there and I will protect you from the 'pixies' wrath"

"Thanks but I don't think that will be needed." I laughed with him. The bell rang just as Jasper was about to ask me something.

"I guess that's the end of twenty questions for today" He said as we got up. "Do you need me to take me to your next class or have you finally figured out the labyrinth that is this school?"

"I think I can handle getting to Gym but I don't think that the school can take more scandalous behaviour on your behalf. See you around Jasper."

"Yeah, see you around B" He smiled and chuckled to himself.

The rest of the day blurred around me, I just couldn't get Jasper out of my head. That's what I get for coming to school sober. I drove home hardly even appreciating the purr of the engine. As I pulled open the door to the house my phone beeped.

"Hey Bella, I hope you enjoyed your first day. Sorry I can't ring tonight, I'll try for tomorrow morning – Maria"

I quickly typed her a cheery message back and pulled the battery out of my phone, I just don't think I can handle Daniel's antics tonight. I opened the freezer to find some idiot proof food for dinner, quickly finding some type of microwavable food. I put it in the microwave to cook and went upstairs for a quick shower and clean clothes. As I stood there with the steamy water cascaded down my body I reflected how today was so much more different from the rest of my first days.

Something had changed in the little world of Bella and I don't know whether it's a good thing or not but I have a strong suspicion that it's because of the annoying and handsome Jasper.

* * *

><p>:O What's all this? Yeah I don't really know (deal with it :P)<p>

Free mental hugs for everyone who reviews, if you can be bothered (I'm cool with it either way)


	4. AN

So hello,

To the people still interested in this story, I kinda look back and think it sucks ass. The storyline is cool but my writing makes me cringe.

So I'm thinking of rewriting it.

Thoughts?


End file.
